Semiotic Love
by WhokilledmyRabbit
Summary: Valentine fluff, KakuHidan.


"Kakuzu...?"

"…"

"Kakuzu?"

"…"

"Kaaaaakuzu?"

"…"

"Ka-"

"What!?"

Hidan grinned widely. Why he was on the floor he couldn't really figure out. Neither could he figure out why Kakuzu was awfully busy READING over in the bed, but he found investigating it quite pointless. "You know today's valentine's day, right?"

"… So?" The miser said from behind his mask and moved his eyes over to the floor. He was only wearing the bottom-part of his mask and his tired eyes were clearly visible when he raised his brow at the jashinist. "Since when do you care about that made-up-just-to-sell-crap -holiday?"

"I haven't said I care!" Hidan snorted back.

"Why did you bring it up then?"

"Just cause!"

"Fine, then!"

"Fine!"

The dark-haired one rolled his eyes and sighed as he returned his attention to the book. Hidan remained on the floor. Silently moving his fingers back and forward the wooden surface.

"What are you reading?"

"Economical investigations regarding financial domains."

"… You could have just said a boring old book about shit."

"Well, I didn't, ok? "

"Uugh." Hidan sighed and pressed his face against the floor. This stupid day had been going on forever, when was it going to end!? He spun his head around and tried to catch a glimpse of what was outside their narrow window. As far as he was able to see, the sun hadn't even made it halfway down the orange sky. "Stupid sun, go down and end this boring day already…"

"What now?" Kakuzu sighed as he put the book down onto his stomach.

"Nothing, fuckface, I'm off." Hidan blurted out and got up in one move. "See yah!"

"Hey! Where're you going?"

"Just gonna see what the other fuckers are up to, geez…" Hidan smiled to himself as he heard Kakuzu sigh for the third time behind him as the jashinist slammed the door shut.

Impatient for something to happen, Hidan walked down the hallway to enter the living-room. With an oddly careful move he shoved the door open and stepped right in. There were only three people present in the room. One of them was Itachi who was curled up in an armchair, mind somewhere else. The second ones were Sasori and Deidara, closely snuggled up next to each other, sharing a piece of chocolate inside their conjoined lips.

"Do you two mind!? People are trying not to throw up here…" Hidan barked, earning only a smirk from Sasori.

"You're just jealous because Kakuzu ain't giving you anything today." The redhead smugly said as Deidara snickered. The jashinist couldn't find that comment amusing in any way possible, so instead of nagging back he just made an irritated sound before moving his attention to the weasel.

"Yo, what are you sulking about over there?" Hidan asked, even though he barely cared at all. _Well, better try communicating with this depressing fucker then being with Kuzu the crapface…_ Though Hidan did felt a slight eager to return to his stupid partner he decided to leave the miser alone just for quite some more time.

Itachi on the other hand just uttered a "Mm." before closing his eyes, ignoring the question.

Communication failed. "Oh come on, you hate your partner too?"

"That's not the case." Itachi aggravated growled back.

"You are the only couple hating each other, Hidan!" Sasori yelled from the sofa.

"Quiet you puppet!"

"Whatever." Itachi sighed.

"Geez…Where am I supposed to be without going depressed in this stupid hellhole?!" The jashinist got up again and moved across the room. "Have a lonely, awful day fuckers!"

"You too!"

As Hidan stepped out of the door he was centimeters away from bumping in with a rushing Kisame, covered in blood. If the jashinist had to guess he'd say the shark had just returned from a mission. _Oh, so that's why weasel-boy was sulking…_ By the look of it Kisame seemed incredibly uptight.

"Hidan! Good. Have you seen Itachi? He's not in our room and he hasn't left any note either, do you know if he's out of the base or if-"

"Calm down!" Hidan growled, silencing the shark's worried voice. "He's in the living room, god..."

"Oh, great, thank you!"

Shocking his head, the jashinist headed back towards his bedroom as Kisame hurried inside the living room. The jashinist was not gonna stay and watch, no way in hell.

_"What now, are you jealous of their love?"_

_"Hell no! Their love is way too lame for me."_

_"Why are you talking to yourself like you're paranoid then?_

_"I'm not… oh… wait…"_

Smacking himself in the head, trying to stop his inner voice, Hidan returned to his bedroom. "Kaku-!"

"What?" The already annoyed voice from the bed answered.

"…. Cannonball!"

"Canon wha- hey!" Kakuzu had to flinch as Hidan violently threw himself onto the bed, making the whole mattress bounce and Kakuzu's book dropping to the floor with a loud thump. The grinning jashinist was now lying sidewise over the not so very pleased miser. "What was that good for?"

"I'm bored."

"Yes, I've noticed that, thank you very much."

"Amuse then, dammit!"

"You're not a child, Hidan!"

Hidan grunted and reached down to fetch the book back up. If the miser still wasn't going to entertain him he could just as well go back to reading that stupid thing. As he found the square object on the ground and lifted it up towards him Hidan caught sight of the title and kept it in his hands for a while longer than planned.

With widen eyes he read the main title out loud:

"Valentine satisfaction for you and your loved one?"

"…" The dark-haired one said nothing as he faced the roof in the opposite direction from Hidan.

"Look at me dammit, what is this suppose to mean!?"

"Screw it!" Kakuzu said as he yanked it from Hidan's hands and threw it across the room, making it bump in to the wall and hit the floor for the second time. "It's full of shit anyway…"

Confused, Hidan remained silent in a quiet wish for Kakuzu to keep on talking by himself. And successfully, the miser seemed to find the silence awkward and hawked, clearing out his throat.

"I mean, I've been searching through that thing all afternoon. And face it, neither one of us gives a damn about this holiday; still I kind of hoped at least SOMETHING in there could be appealing, but no. It's all crap, I tell you."

This time Hidan couldn't help but letting an all too wide smile form its shape, reaching widely from one ear to the other. "I know." He said.

"Then what are you smiling for, you look ridiculous!"

To this Hidan didn't reply. Instead he formed himself back into a normal position next to his partner. Sneaky as he was, he managed to cuddle up close next to Kakuzu and secretly putting his hand inside the large one's. Rather comfortable with his position Hidan now stared silently out the window. Stupid sky still hadn't changed at all.

"You don't find this day a failure, do you?" Kakuzu asked after some time.

"Nah, yah know what?"

"What?"

Hidan then let go of Kakuzu's hand as he reached up to give his lover a long passionate kiss, only to grin back at him afterwards. "You're darn cute for trying."


End file.
